Inconsequential Me - Amos Hart
by GerceChon
Summary: What happens to Amos after he finds out that Roxie lied about the baby? He tries to move on, but will he ever get over it? Rated a T just to be safe. Wrote the whole story in one day, divided it into 5 short chapters :)
1. Chapter 1 - She Had It Comin'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago or any of the characters. Well I made some characters up, so I guess I own them…..**

**Man, I have an unhealthy obsession with this movie. I guess I'll keep writing about it until I get it out of my system ;) This story sort of goes with the previous one, "Exhibit X – Roxie Hart's Diary" but I guess you don't have to read it to understand this. It's about Amos' life after Roxie gets off. It's probably going to be better than my last story, hopefully…. Wrote the whole story in one lazy Sunday afternoon...**

* * *

"There ain't no baby?" Amos' heart sank in chagrin as his wife stared at the window, completely ignoring him, as always. "They didn't even want my picture," Roxie pouted as she stared out the window. Amos hung his head in disbelief. She didn't even take a second glance at him. Again, he had been used by the woman he loved so dearly. After all of the adversity he had went through to prove his love, those hours at the garage trying to raise $5000 for Mr. Flynn, those times he went home early instead of hanging with his buddies at the bar just to spend as much time with her as he could; it was all in vain. _She doesn't even care, _he thought.

"I can't understand that. Why didn't they even want my picture?" Roxie complained as Amos had turned to leave. He felt hot tears welling in his deep brown eyes. Anger, frustration or rejection, he wasn't quite sure how to describe how he was feeling but he didn't want to turn back to her. _She had this comin', and I won't be there for her anymore. _

Before Amos even knew it, he threw his hat and coat on the couch and slumped onto his bed, on the side where Roxie used to sleep. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and when he opened them, he caught a glimpse at his wedding photo on his nightstand. His face burned red, and his veins started pulsing at his temples. Violently, he grasped onto the frame and he flung it across the room, letting out a hoarse cry as the glass shattered into a million shards.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hanging With The Boys

"Man, you have to tell the court that she wasn't preggers. She deserves it for all she's done to you!" Marty said. He gave Amos a toothy grin, yellow and decayed from the ten years of smoking cigars. The rest of Amos' buddies from the garage nodded their heads enthusiastically. Ralph downed a shot of tequila. "Yeah," he choked out. "I mean, yeah it's been a month and all, but I'm sure they can do something about it. She lied in court for crying out loud! And she'd been treatin' you like dirt for the last 4 years!" Amos shook his head angrily. "I don't want to get involved in her life anymore. No matter what I do, nothing I do will get to her."

Tuck squinted at the boys. "Why would you even say that, Marty? Haven't you ever heard of double jeopardy? It doesn't matter now, they already gave the verdict." The rest of the men, grease-stained from the 12 hours at the garage, moaned at Tuck. "Why do you have to be such a smart-ass?" Marty complained. Tuck was always the smartest out of all of the guys. "It's just who I am."

Amos gulped his glass of gin. "Look, I don't want to talk about her any more. I don't even know why it brought it up in the first place…" Ralph scoffed. "You still miss her. No matter what shit you say about her, we all can tell that you still want her back. Why would you?" Amos, not wanting to look at any of the other guys, looked down at his feet. "I don't know. But I'm trying… I'm trying to move on." They all shook their heads in disappointment. "You need a new girl. How about I set you up with my ex?" Marty nudged. "She's a real looker. And her daddy is a rich man, which is just a bonus. Would've stayed with her if only I didn't meet my future wife. We're still good pals, and I think you're her type." Amos sighed. This is the fifth time they've tried to set him up on a blind date. "Whatever, sure." It's not like he had a wife to go home to anymore.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mysterious Acts

_Can't believe she wanted a second date. _Amos adjusted his black tie and straightened the collar of his striped dress shirt. He was startled by a sudden knock on the door. He swung it open, to see his gorgeous new girlfriend, Teresa. She twirled her lustrous brunette locks around her pointer finger as she greeted Amos. "Aren't you looking handsome this evening?" she said flirtatiously. Amos chuckled nervously. "It's great to see you again, Teresa." He held out his hand and she took it with pride.

"So, how does it feel to be back in Chicago?" Amos asked. Teresa was living with her rich father in the countryside for about a year. She moved back to Chicago about 2 weeks ago. _Man, _Amos thought. _How did Marty ever get someone like this?_

"Feels like home, alright. All the headlines say something about rape, theft or murder, just like I remember," she said sarcastically. "But the shows here are great, that's for sure." Amos snickered. "Oh yeah, who are we seeing tonight anyways?" Teresa shrugged. "I don't know. My friend gave me these tickets to the Chicago Theatre and said that these guys were good. She said it was a musical act with two jazz singers, so I'm gonna bet on it being the Duncan Sisters."

They arrived at the Chicago Theatre, laughing and telling each other bad jokes. Teresa told a little bit about her relationship with Marty, but Amos didn't want to tell her about Roxie. She was still like a fresh wound in Amos' heart. _Don't think about her, you're with a beautiful woman who likes you for who you are._

Suddenly, all the lights went dim, and the crowd started roaring. Despite not knowing who the act was, Amos and Teresa joined in with the screaming.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the bandleader announced. "The Chicago Theatre is proud to announce a first. The first time there's been an act of this nature. Not only little lady, but two. You've read about them in the papers, and now here they are. Chicago's own killer-dillers, those scintillating sinners….. Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly!" Amos' jaw dropped to the floor, while Teresa was still cheering.

"_You can like the life you're livin'" _the women on stage sang in unison. _No, no, it can't be…_ Amos' watched his ex-wife live out her dream on stage, the dreams that Amos could never help her achieve. She sang this very same song in the kitchen every morning for the last 2 weeks he spent with her before her arrest. A feeling of helplessness welled up inside of him as he watched her dance like there was no tomorrow. She and her dance partner had shot their names into the flashing lights behind them with their fake guns and cart wheeled in their stilettos. Before he realized it, it was over.

"Thank you! Believe me; we couldn't have done it without you!" Roxie cheered into the audience. Then the stage blacked out, and the crowd went wild. "Wow that was amazing!" Teresa cheered. Amos just stood still, speechless. "Amos, what's wrong?"

Amos swam his way through the sea of people. He rushed to the backstage door, until a bodyguard who towered a foot over him blocked the way. "Sorry, man. No audience allowed back here." Rage filled Amos' heart and reddened his face. "Screw you!" he cried out as he jabbed the man in the gut.

The man didn't even make a sound. "Men, we got another wild one here!" He grabbed Amos by the collar of his shirt and another bodyguard kicked a door open into a back alley. He sent Amos flying head first into the brick wall outside. "And stay there!" he demanded.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sneaking In

Amos, whose head was still throbbing in pain, scrambled to his feet and shook out all of the pain. His head darted around. _Roxanne. I need you now. Where are you? _Looking straight up the side of the theatre, he saw a window. "Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly, you two have a great career ahead of you!" he heard a low, raspy voice announce. _She must be there!_

The garage mechanic had never done parkour before, but this moment was a good time to learn. He climbed up a water pipe with great exertion, slipping two feet every time he ascended up one. Finally, he managed to grab onto a ledge, while his entire body ached blue in pain. He used the little strength he had left to vault up to the edge of the window, pulling himself up to sneak a peek into the room.

"I promise you, I'll get you your thou this week!" a man clad in a blue tux said. "You've earned it." A huge smile grew on Roxie's face as she faced Velma, the woman that Amos knew had idolized ever since she had seen her sister act at the Onyx. Amos took her there, once again cringing at the memory of them together. _I love you, Roxanne. You have everything you want now, why can't we be happy together?_

"Well, thanks Mr. Hall. We need to get home now, if you don't mind," Velma replied. Mr. Hall gave the women a big smile, and then closed dressing room door. Velma locked it behind him. "Well that was a fun second week," Roxie sighed in exhaustion. She inched closer to Velma, and grabbed the taller woman's hand. Velma pulled Roxie in an embrace. "Couldn't have done it without you," Velma purred in the blonde's ear. _They seem awfully friendly, _Amos thought to himself.

"So do you want to swing by the bar tonight or should we just go back to the apartment?" Velma asked. Roxie shook her head. "I'm so tired. Can we just go home?" Velma stroked the curly blonde locks behind her ear and pressed their lips together. Amos' eyes widened in shock as he saw the woman who was still legally his wife unzip the costume of the famed vaudevillian of the Kelly Sister act.

"I love you, Velma," Roxie whispered. Amos' heart exploded with a mix of jealousy and sorrow. "Not as much as I love you," Velma responded. Amos was about to climb down from the window ledge, until he heard Velma ask, "Hey, aren't you still married to Amos?" His eyes peeked up from the bottom of the glass in curiosity.

"Yeah….. I have to do the legal stuff to divorce him now, don't I?" Amos heard the guilt in Roxie's voice. "Well, you aren't together anymore, and you're with me now." He felt his eyes sink into his head. "I'm scared to face him again, though," Roxie admitted, biting her lower lip. "I mean, I spent 4 years with him making him believe that I loved him the same way he loved me." She let out a long sigh, while Velma tilted her chin up so her baby blue eyes would meet her own. "Well, you have to straighten this out whether it is tonight or next year," Velma explained. "There are just some things you can't avoid." They kissed again, this time more passionate than ever.

Amos slowly descended back down to safer ground. He sort of half expected her to be with someone by now, maybe not Velma Kelly, but someone who wasn't himself. He didn't even remember the last time that Roxie ever said that she loved him, no matter how hard he thought about it. _She has someone who loves her; I need someone who loves me._ He looked down to his feet and immediately remembered. "Teresa!"

He rushed back to the entrance if the Chicago Theatre to find his date in tears. "Amos, what happened?" she cried in a confused and angered state. "I'm sorry, I was feeling sick and I headed for the bathroom," Amos lied. "Are you feeling okay now?" Teresa said, worried. "Yeah, I think I have it together now."


	5. Chapter 5 - I Move On

The next two weeks were hell for Amos. He had been mailed the divorce papers from Roxie, and Teresa found out and broke it off with him. That night keep replaying in his head like a vinyl record on repeat. His ex-wife's lips with those of another woman, or lying to the woman he could've had a chance at happiness with. The days started to blur together, and everything started to feel meaningless.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't see you!" a little girl apologized as Amos glared down at her. "It's okay," he said with remorse. "No one ever sees me….. It's like I'm made of cellophane." He continued to trudge his way to the bar to down a bottle of gin, and then get home, and then wake up and spend 12 hours at the garage, and then repeat.

He took his usual place at the bar and slumped with his hands in his face. "Well, someone's down," he heard a raspy, slightly nasal voice say. He shot his head up to lock eyes with an olive-skinned brunette. "You okay, man?"

"Meh," Amos groaned. "I've had better times." Her seductive eyes seemed to look straight through his soul. "Want to talk about it?" she smiled. "I'm all ears." An awkward silence filled the atmosphere and lasted for a few minutes. "Dude?"

The drinks came, and a tipsy Amos poured his heart out to the mysterious woman. She just listened, nodding and sympathized with his story. Losing his wife to a woman, working long days at work, feeling like nothing really mattered; it tore Amos apart. "Damn, you got it rough," she replied.

"So you're lonely, huh?" she managed to say after a long belch that Amos found impressive. He found this woman quite intriguing, particularly in her very laid back approach to conversing with people. "Heh, I guess you can say that." A small grin curved her crimson lips. "I've been feeling like that lately, too. None of my family wants to see me any more." Amos glanced down at his drink. "I'm sorry. What happened?" "I've made some pretty bad mistakes," she said through clenched teeth. "Let's just leave it at that." Soon enough, it was 1 a.m. and they were both dead tired.

"Maybe it's too soon, but do you want to go out to dinner some time?" the woman asked while playing with her fingers. Amos was delightfully surprised. "You'd want to go out to dinner with a wimp like me?" She giggled a bit. "Well, you seem like a nice guy. And I want to help you. My husband is now…unfortunately deceased," she said with an odd emphasis on the word "unfortunately". "Ya know, we could both move on with our lives."

Amos shrugged. "Sure, why don't we meet again here tomorrow and go somewhere nicer?" Her sexy grin started to stretch across her face. "Sounds like a plan." They both exchanged awkward nods. "Oh my gosh! I feel like such an idiot. I don't even think we told each other our names!" she exclaimed. Amos snorted. "Whoops, sorry. I'm Amos." She returned the laughter. "You don't chew gum do you?" Amos raised an eyebrow. "Not really, no." She sighed in relief. "Okay, well my name's Liz. It was great to meet you, Amos."


End file.
